


(K)night

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Lunyx Week, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: A princess and her sworn (k)night.Just some good old-fashioned sex on a gazebo.





	(K)night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not 100% comfortable with writing het sex. I think this is my 3rd or 4th time writing it, which is weird considering the sheer number of sex scenes I have written. Alas.

When Luna was a young girl, there was a promise the Gods whispered in her ear. It was a whisper of a prince that would become king, of a death for life, of a world from black to white. But before that, she would be his queen. The storybooks she was given, the fairytales of happily ever afters with a sweet prince that would become a dead king, had given her a hope that only a child could have.

She had believed it, cherished the idea of it. She was a princess, and she would become a queen.

But things had not gone according to that plan. When her mother had died, when her brother had dragged himself from their mother's broken body to run after King Regis, she had given up her throne. She would never become a queen, not in her own right. Not when the lands of Tenebrae were now under the iron thumb of Iedolas and his army.

Growing up in Insomnia had given her something, though. She watched the people, and the people watched her. She went to public school, just like the crown prince, and made friends with other children her own age. She played in the gardens, ran among the roses and orchids. They were nothing like the Sylleblossoms of her childhood, but it became home.

More and more, Luna knew that the prince would never marry her. It was in the way they whispered their fears under the pink crystal sky. In every childhood laugh, every conversation, every dream. He was her brother, and it was her job to keep him safe. Just like Ravus had run with her all those years before, she would do the same with him. But marriage? 

No.

What she wanted, more than to be queen, was to have a knight.  Even if she was not to be queen, she was still a princess. And every princess deserved a knight to protect her.

And that knight...

Luna gasped as Nyx brushed his lips against her clavicle, feeling hot breath against her skin. She couldn't stop herself from shivering as his fingers brushed against her throat, pressing her head to the side to give his mouth more access. The cool stone of the gazebo pillar felt like heaven against her flushed cheek.

What they were doing would get Nyx into the worst punishment he ever suffered, but Luna knew that as long as it wasn't the king himself who found them it would end up being swept under the rug... just like it had the other times...

While some would have gladly ratted out to General Movanta (for Drautos found a rope around his neck after being recognized as traitor) that the Kingsglaive's very own "hero" was doing things in the night with someone who was very much out of his league, no one could say no to Luna. Not when she allowed her lower lip to tremble and her blue eyes, the same color as the sylleblossoms she had so loved as a child, threatened to overspill tears.

She was spoiled, that much she knew.

But if being spoiled meant that she could have a moment with her Glaive, then so be it.

"Nyx," she whispered, happy to feel his other hand run its way up her leg, snaking its way up her dress. She could feel the fingers against the lace of her underwear. She let out a soft gasp, one that could not be heard as anything but what it was, as his fingers deftly touched her through the fabric.

He swallowed her next gasp with his mouth, fingers pressing hard against her clit. She felt that spike of pleasure, the one that Nyx always managed to make her feel, as he massaged.

"Princess," Nyx replied, the laughter in his voice echoing through Luna's brain. "You're insatiable. Didn't I take care of you last night?"

Luna lifted her leg a little higher onto the bench behind her, using her hands to grip Nyx's neck. "And the night before." 

"And the night before that," he joked as he let one finger slowly slip around the edge of her panties, gently coaxing it down. He slipped it between her folds and toward that tight, wet heat that made Luna dig her nails into his neck. "Shit, Luna," he groaned.

Luna worried for a moment, thinking that it was a groan of pain, but the light against his gripped jaw and the sweat trickling at his hairline told another story. The way his nose flared, the soft swallow of his throat, the smile that fought its way up his lips...

He was enjoying this, perhaps more than even she was.

But Luna was impatient, and Nyx's fingers felt good inside of her but she wanted more. She needed more.

"Please?"

Was it even a question when she asked?

He was her knight, and he would have done anything she asked. Anything at all. 

"Luna, I don't have a—"

"I don't care."

And she truly didn't. Her mother had taught her that the only way for an Oracle to bear children was on the night of a full moon, with the blessings of Shiva herself.

It was a waning crescent, and Gentiana was as far from the Citadel's gardens as Luna was from thinking about anything other than Nyx.

"But—"

Luna shook her head. "Remember?" They had talked about this before, but she wondered if he really believed her.

"I swear," Nyx said as he thumbed her bottom lip, his other hand diving in deeper, "you're gunna get me in so much trouble."

"You'll—" Luna gasped,"—survive."

There was the sound of a fumbling zipper and then— 

Luna felt his fingers leave her body and she keened forward until he kissed her temple. He pulled her panties further to the side as Nyx slid the tip of his cock into her.  

She didn't wait. Instead, Luna forced herself down onto him, taking him into her fully. She could feel the rub of his cock inside her, of the panties rubbing against her clit, and Luna had to lean back against the pillar. Her hands reached for Nyx, but when he pulled back she grabbed for the stone above her head. She could feel the creak of her nails and the way the stone felt as it ground into her nails, but she relished in the slight bite as Nyx slid deeper and deeper into her.

It didn't matter how many times their bodies had come together; every touch was like the first time, every thrust of hips like a salvation, every kiss a revelation. 

Luna had to bite her lip, hard, when Nyx rolled his hips back. He made sure that he slid out, almost to the head, before thrusting back in with enough force to make the bench under Luna's foot shake. 

When she laughed, Nyx made sure to do it again.

Luna closed her eyes and tightened herself around him, feeling the pulsing of Nyx inside of her.

"Gods, Luna—"

"No gods here," she replied as she tightened herself around him again, shuddering as he thrusted out of rhythm. "Just me."

He pulled out before he came, but Luna could feel it splash against her panties and knew that she would have to throw them out. There was no way she would allow the maids to clean them...

Luna went to press her dress down, to adjust her hair and catch her breath, but Nyx was already on his knees in front of her, just as a proper Knight was meant to do before a princess. But the things he did with his tongue—she was sure that there was certainly nothing about that in any of the books she had read as a child.

So, Luna allowed her fingers to curl in his hair until she came with a near-silent scream, having to bite down on the fleshy part of her hand to keep their clandestine meeting from the well-trained ears of any of the other knights who would have protected the princess.

She didn't need them. Not when she had her own to bring her comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I hope you guys liked it? Quick, dirty, and hopefully a little sexy.


End file.
